Sweet-Chan's Hunter x Hunter Truth and Dare Game!
by Sweet Love081
Summary: Hey!This is Sweet-Chan!This is my first fanfic that i'm going to make about the Hunter x Hunter characters and my OC playing the truth and dare game on the live TV show (It's actually a fanfic not a TV show)and you can review your dares in the review box and i would be happy to do your dares. *internally squealing* PLEASE R&R!
1. Prologue I

** Sweet Love081: Hello everybody! I'm Sweet Love081.**

**This is the first fanfic I'm going to make; which is a truth and dare fanfic. And I hope you will be happy with what I wrote.**

**I will update when I have free time so please don't be angry,alright?**

**All dares will be given. And for the first chapter will be how the two hosts meet and start this show.**

**Oh! And some of the chapters will have a guest host so yeah… **

**I hope this fanfic will be a success!**

**So have a great day!**

**Sweet Love081 does not own Hunter x Hunter.**

**I wonder why people said that?**

**So please R&R.**

**Killua : That was a very long annoucement, what are you, 10?**

**Sweet Love081: I am ten.**

**Killua: ...**

**Gon: Then how are you a autho-**

**Sweet Love081: OKAY! SHOW'S OVER! REVIEW! Because I need to punish these two munchkins... *Laughs evilly* -inserts lighting and thunder-**


	2. Prologue II

**Sweet Love081: For people who reviewed thank you! But please wait because like I said the first chapter will be how the two meet okay?**

**This is my first OC.**

**Name: Mizuki Nowaki Age: 16 Nen: specialist Abilities: Flower from the heavens, Morning glory, Night glory, Pink maiden and ZenbonSakura Personality: Kind, honest, generous, funny, loyal, serious, and more that I don't remember **

**And this is my second one**

**Name: Kanata Jillian Age: 22 Nen: unknown Ability: Dragon of the Darkest Flame, Rise of the death and Paralyzed Touch Special thing: She can steal you blind.**

**Oh! And I wanted to wait for more dares. **

**Xx**

Mizuki was walking home from the play ground but then she saw a girl who was crying.

She then went to the girl and asked her "why are you crying? Please stop crying" the girl then answered

"I was on m-my w-way home and then when I reached home my parents got mad at me for not doing as told and then they said that could never come home a-again and then they threw me out… That's why *sniff*" the sad girl said.

"I see but don't cry you can live with me I use to have a family but my mother and father died, so now

I'm only living with my sister but my sister then went on a job which is a TV show job so…. I guess you can live with me then okay?" Mizuki said happily "Alright then. Oh! By the way your name is?" Kanata said with a smile "My name is Mizuki Nowaki and I'm 6 you?" Mizuki said happily "I'm Kanata Jillian and

I'm 12 nice to meet you." Kanata said

The two then walked to Mizuki's house. Then Mizuki and Kanata both felt hungry "hey… Mizuki what

Do you have in the fridge?" Kanata said "Oh! We have lots and lots of food by the way what do you want just tell me and I'll cook it!" Mizuki said while wearing a pink apron. Kanata then said "I won't ask much maybe just chicken stew would be fine…" "Are you sure?" Mizuki said "Yup, pretty sure" Kanata said positively "Fine...suit your self" Mizuki said continuing cooking.

When she was done, she said, "Here you go! Enjoy!" as she served the stew. "Wow you're good! And I didn't know little kids like you can cook!" Kanata said surprised "Thank you!" Mizuki said happily while eating her food.

After eating, Kanata asked Mizuki something "Hey, Mizuki if you live alone how do get so much food and learn to cook? And since you're a kid how did you manage to learn?"

Mizuki then answered "Well I sell key chains and stuff that I make to get money. And I learn to cook by watching TV!"

"I-I see hehehe…" Kanata said

"Oh! Look at the time well let me show you to your room" Mizuki said while pointing at the clock.

"Then al right." Kanata said while following Mizuki to her room.

"This is your room" Mizuki said pointing at the huge room.

It had a lot of stuff a king sized bed, a make up table, a closet full of beautiful clothes, a big teddy bear, a very soft rug, and more than a girl would wish for.

"Wow this room is so pretty! But are you sure I should have this room I mean like if you just look at it! This room is so cool!" said Kanata surprised.

"I know but you do need a place to stay right? So this will be your room enjoy and bye I'm going to bed okay? Good night Kanata" Mizuki said while walking away.

"Okay good night then! I can't wait to get started! Now what should I do first… I now maybe I should try the hot spring first!" Kanata then walked to the changing room and quickly went into the hot spring.

"Waa….. This feels so good…. Well I guess its time to go to bed" Kanata then came out from the hot springs and change then went to sleep.

**Xx**

6 years pass as the two got closer, one day Mizuki ask Kanata "hey! Do you want to go shopping Kanata?"

"Yea… go where?" Kanata ask

"Go shopping so do you want to follow or not?" Mizuki ask annoyed

"Hmm…. Eh no "Kanata said while continuing reading

"Fine have it your way I'm going now bye" Mizuki then left

"Is she gone… should I do the thing that some people do… may be I should" Kanata then said

"Hmm… no one is here… I'm left alone… am I not good enough!?"Kanata said dramatically

And about that sentence to hear how it was said go to the YouTube and search Bee and Puppy Cat Part 1 on Cartoon Hangover and it was at the part when the lady bug said it okay?

**Xx**

3 years has passed. One day Kanata ask Mizuki "hey Mizuki don't you feel bored? Because I'm so… bored right now."

"Yup I really do feel bored so what are we going to do huh?" Mizuki said

"Should we make a TV show?" Kanata answered

"But that's going to take along time and where in the world did you get an idea like that!?"Mizuki said

"not really it just takes 1 year… and I got idea because I was thinking about your sister besides since your sister could make one why not try" Kanata said

"Fine but well have to use each others money alright?" Mizuki said

"aaahh… aaaahhh…aaaaaahhhhh…. Hey hey no hitting!" Kanata said when Mizuki was hitting her

"No deal or deal?"Mizuki said putting her hand out

"Hmm…." Kanata said while thinking

"Come on my hand is getting tired here… hurry up do we have a deal or not?" Mizuki said

"Fine deal but my money makes building your money get stuff okay?" Kanata said

"Yeah fine whatever" Mizuki said while making deal

**Xx**

After a year, they finally completed the place. And their next job is to figure out what show to make yes that may sound easy but it was not easy for them since they didn't think about it from the beginning all they did was make the building but they didn't think about the show they where going to make.

"Yay! Its finally finished now lets start the show… wait what kind of show was it again?"Mizuki ask

"I have no idea" Kanata said

"Then why did we do this in the first place!?" Mizuki yelled

"Hehehe… hmm…. How about a drama or cartoon?" Kanata said

"If it's a drama we don't have actors and if it's a cartoon who will draw it you idiot!?" Mizuki yelled with anger.

"Fine then what will it be huh smarty?" Kanata said

"Hmm… how about a truth and dare show?" Mizuki said

"That is completely stupid but fun so… okay let's go for it!"Kanata said

**Xx**

"I know some people who would love to go for it!" Mizuki said

"All right call them or if they don't wanna all you have to do is trick them hehehe…" Kanata said laughing

"Okay… well here it goes "Mizuki said while entering the number

"Hello this is Mizuki and who is this?" Mizuki said

"Oh! Mizuki long time no talk and this Gon!"Gon said happily

"um… we are going to start a show that we would like all the Hunter x Hunter characters to enter is that all right with them?" Mizuki ask

"Hold on I'm going to ask them" Gon said

"They said no but I want to" Gon said

Then, Kanata took the phone from Mizuki.

"Then tell them this, if their lucky they might get what they want" Kanata said

"Alright!" Gon said

"And…. They said yes" Gon said

"Then tell them to meet us at the building that is purple and has lights on it got that?"Kanata said

"Yup! Bye!" Gon then closed the phone.

"So how did it go? Did they accept?" Mizuki said

"Yes they even fell for my trick hahaha!"Kanata said laughing

"MY GOD YOUR EVIL!"Mizuki said

"What can I say I am a thief" Kanata said

"Yeah you're right besides even I can't defeat how good you are at stealing" Mizuki said

**Sweet Love081: And that is how my friend, my OCs met and started this thingy yeah if its not good its because I was lazy to write it and beside I just needed more people to review so.. Yeah :P**

**Gon: So you're saying you trick them?**

**Sweet love081: yup cause if I didn't no one will come.**

**Gon: okay…Oh! Look at this umbrella I bought it looks small but all you have to do is push this button and…**

**Sweet Love081:Oof!...my gu-uts my guts**

**Gon: Sorry!**

**Sweet Love081: That's ok… anyway, I'm sorry you all thought this was the truth or dare show! But don't worry, I'm on it! LIKE SUPER GIRL!**

**Please R&R.**


End file.
